Zindagi kabhi Rukti Nahi hai
by Bhumi98
Summary: An Abhirika Story...Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!... This is my very first story...Plz tell me if there is any kind of mistakes...Choco di aka Daya's Girl this one is specially for you. Love ya!**

 **Cid Bureau**

Everyone is busy in completing their file work, but our sharp shine of CID is lost somewhere. Daya notices his buddy & feels very bad for his buddy cum bhai...ACP comes out of his cabin  
ACP: Daya tumhe abhi HQ Jana hoga...ek zaroori file Lani hai...  
Daya: ok sir  
Kevin: sir mein chala jata Hun...waise bhi daya sir subha se yahan wahan bhag rahe hai...  
ACP: nahi kavin HQ wale yeh file sirf daya ko hi denge  
Dushyant: woh kyun sir  
ACP: kyun ki yeh file uss secret mission se related hai...jis mission pe daya Gaya tha...  
Daya: Thank you Kevin...lekin mein chala jaunga...tumhe bhi to aapna ka khatam kar na hai na...mein chala jata Hun  
Kevin: ok sir

 **After a while abhijeet gets a message. As soon as he reads that message he leaves the bureau with**

Abhijeet: Sachin mein Ghar ja raha Hun...agar koye case aaye toh bula Lena  
Freddy: kyun sir...matlab aap aachank Ghar kyun...  
Abhijeet: kuch nahi Freddy...tablet kuch thik nahi lag rahi hai...(to Sachin) Sachin jab tak daya na aaye tab tak tum sambhal Lena...  
Sachin: ok sir! Aap apna Kyla rakh ye ga  
After taking quills key abhijeet rushed out of the bureau...ACP who was watching all this from his cabin came out and asked  
ACP: yeh abhijeet kaha chala Gaya  
Purvi: sir woh unki tabiet thik nahi thi to woh Ghar chale Gaye  
ACP: hmm...thik hai... Sab kam be lag jo aur jaise hi kam khatam ho tum lo Ghar ja sakte ho  
All: yes sir!

 **Duo home**

Abhijeet opened the main door & quickly runs to his room. The tears he was holding back quickly started rolling down his cheeks... All the moments spent with her started coming in front of him & he started throwing everything he could find...in this process he punched his hand on the mirror really hard...blood was oozing out of his hand but he didn't seem to care  
He opens hi cupboard & takes out a pic of HER  
Abhijeet (crying) yeh tum ne kya kar diya...tumhe meri zaroorat nahi hai...hamare bich jo hai woh pyar nahi sirf ek tarah ka attraction hai...  
Tum kehti ho mein tumhe bhool jaun... Kaise mein nahi bhool Sakta tumhe... & he cries hugging her pic

 **Cid bureau**

Daya enters the bureau & sees that abhijeet is missing  
Daya: Freddy  
Freddy: Ji sir  
Daya: yeh abhijeet kaha chala Gaya  
Freddy was about to say but was interrupted by ACP  
ACP: daya ghabrane wali koye baat nahi hai...uski tabiet thik nahi thi toh woh Ghar chala Gaya... Lao woh file muje dedo aur tum bhi Ghar Jo usee tumhara zaroorat hogi  
Daya: lekin sir...  
But was cut by Freddy  
Freddy: lekin wakin kuch nahi sir aap jaye him yeh fuel compete kar denge  
Daya: thik hain  
Freddy: sir abhijeet sir ki khabar rehte dijiye ga  
Daya (smiles on his concern ): thik hai  
Daya reaches home & directly makes his was to abhijeet's room...daya was shocked to see the room...all the things were scattered all over there were glass pieces on the floor...

 **Suddenly he notices abhijeet's needing hand**

Daya (worried) abhijeet...  
Abhijeet looks up to find his buddy cum bhai with a worried expression  
Daya: abhijeet yeh tumhare Haat ko kya hua?...then he sees the mirror  
Daya (softly): abhijeet tum kyun apne aap ko takleef de rahe ho

Abhijeet(tears rolling downs his cheeks): daya woh...uss ne aisa kyun kiya  
Daya: abhijeet tum pehle yaha betho  
Daya makes him sit on the bed & bandages his hand  
Suddenly abhijeet hugs daya very tightly & start crying out loud  
Abhijeet ( still in hug): da...ya woh...woh mujhe chod...chod ke...chali Gaye  
Daya ( softly rubbing his back): abhi iss ke bare mein ham kal baat karenge abhi tum yeh pain killer lake so jao...  
Abhijeet quietly takes the medicine & lays down...daya covers him with quilt & turned to leave when heard his bro as  
Abhijeet: daya tum thodi der mere pass batho na  
Daya goes & sits on the bed & abhijeet shifts his head from pillow to daya's lap...daya smiles & start to move his finger through abhijeet's hair...like this abhijeet sleeps holding daya's hand tightly... Daya goes into flashback of what happened a couple of hours ago...

 **Toh aisa kya hua jo abhijeet bilkul toot gaya?...Kon ha wo ladki jiski waja se yeh sab hua?...Hope ki sab ko chap pasand aaya ho...Choco di hope aap ko bhi chap pasand aaya ho...agar kisi bhi tarah ki mistake ho toh plz batana...**

 **Plz! R &R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys! AAHH...are iss bachi ko kyun maar rahe ho...Strawberry di bachao!...Dekho na sab aap ki pari ko maar rahe hai...Really Very sorry guys...**

 **Guest** : Sorry lekin yeh story sirf Abhirika based hai...Mein Dareya based story jald hi post karungi.

 **Strawberry di/Daya's Girl** : glad aap ko pasand aaya...hope aap ko yeh chap bhi pasand aaye

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed... Sorry once again...plz yeh chap pad ke mar na mat...**

 **Flashback:**

Abhiya is jogging on the beach, enjoying the cool breeze. Then Daya spots someone at a distance.

Daya: Boss, lagat hai aaj tumhara din bohot hi aacha jane wala hai.

Abhi: matlab?

Daya: Who dekho

They see a girl walking towards them. Abhi gets very happy seeing her approaches them

Girl: Gud Morning guys

Daya: Gud Morning

Abhi: Gud Morning Tarika Ji (flashing his charming smile)

Tarika: Abhijeet muje tumse baat karni hai

Abhi: Kya baat hai Tarki Ji

Daya: Tum log baten karo mein ek aur round laga ke ata hun

Tarkia (in a hurry): Nahi Daya tum bhi yahin raho

Daya: lekin Tarika

Tarika: Plz

Daya: Thik hai

Abhi: aacha batao kya baat hai

Tarika: Actually Abhi baat yeh hai ki...

Abhi: Ki?...

Tarika: wo...wo..wo...humare bich...matlab...wo

Abhi (irritated): Tarik yeh kya wo wo laga rakha hai... sidhe sidhe batao na baat kya hai...suspense kyu bada rahi ho...

Tarika: ( closes her eyes &): Abhijeet mein yeh kehna chahti thi ki...Tum muje bhool jao...Humare bich kuch bhi nahi hai...humare bhi pyaar nahi sirf ek tarah ka attraction hai...jisse hum pyaar samaj rahe the...Hamare bich aisa kuch nahi hai...(she says all this in one breath)

Abhi schocked...Daya (in shock): Yeh...yeh kya keh rahi ho tum Tarika...

Listening to this Abhi just collapsed to the ground...

Daya: Abhii...( instantly holds Abhi)...Tarika opens her eyes & feels very bad seeing Abhi like this...

Tarika: M sorry Abhijeet...M very sorry...muje maaf kar do...

Abhi: (in anger) chali jao!...Chali jao meri nazron se se door...

Tarika: lekin Abhijeet ek baar meri baat toh...

Abhi (still in same tone): Jao!...Tarika gets scared with such tone of Abhi...

Day: Lekin Boss ek bar baat toh sun lo...

Abhi: Nahi muje kuch nahi sunna...Issse keh do chali jaye meri nazron ke samne se...

Tarika: M very sorry Abhijeet...lekin yeh hi sach hai...

Abhi: Jao!

Tariks leaves from their with quick steps & tears in her eyes...

Abhi(trying to be normal): chalo Daya ghar chalte hai...late ho raha hai...phir Bureau bhi jana hai...

Daya: Abhi...Tum thik ho na?...

Abhi: Mein thik hun muje kya hona hai...

Daya understood that his buddy needs some time to open up...so decided to leave the topic...

Daya: Acha chalo...

 **Duo's Home**

As soon as they enter Abhi starts to make his way to his room...when

Daya: Abhi...agar kabhi kuch share karna ho ya kuch bhi ho...tumahara yeh bhai hamesha tumhare saath ho ga...

Abhi just comes and hugs Daya very tightly...This tells Daya that his brother is completely broken, but is not showing to anyone...

Abhi (separating from the hug): Muje pata hai...jab tak tum mere saath ho muje kisi chiz ki fikar karne ki jarurat nahi hai...acha abh jao tayar ho jao...Bureau jana hai...

Abhi leaves...Daya's Pov: Mein janta hun Abhi tum bohot dukhi ho...mein tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta...mein paat karke hi rahunga ki Tarika ne aisa kyun kiya...koye toh waja hogi...

After a while both the brothers leave for the Bureau...

 **Flashback Over**

A/N: Toh kyun kiya Tarika ne aisa?...Kya sach mein koye waja hai ya yeh hi sach hai?...Next chap will be based on Abhirika moments...Next chap will be updated next month for sure... Plz R & R


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all...Bhul gaye kya?...I know late hun but kya karu... Kuch problems ki waja se update nahi kar payi...i am very grateful ki app sab ne itne time tak wait kiya...Thank you all patience aur reviews ke liye bhi thank you..**

 **Sritama: No I don't need 1 year to update a story but I also have a life outside of ff...m not writing this story to insult Abhirika or anyone...M simply writing this story because it is a gift for someone n m also trying to show Daya's care towards Abhijeet...if you have any problem then u can tell me or stop reading the story...**

Last chap mein app sab ne dekha Daya ka flashback jis mein mila Abhijeet aur Daya ko 440walt ka shock...Tarika ne kaha ki uss ke aur abhijeet ke beech kuch nahi hai...Aisa kyu kaha Tarika ne yeh app ko iss chap mein pata chal jayega...Let's get reading...

Daya comes out of the flashback with the ringing of his phone...

Daya (picking up the phone): ACP Sir ka phone?...Kahin koye case toh nahi agaya?...Daya answers the phone...Yes sir

ACP (worried Tone): Hello Daya...Abhijeet thik hai na?...kuch serious toh nahi hai na?

Daya: nahi sir abhi thik hai aur abhi so raha hai... sir kuch kaam to nahi hai na

ACP: nahi Daya bas Abhijeet ke bare mein Jaan ne ke liye phone kiya tha…..khayal rakhna uska bhi aur khud ka bhi…

Daya: Ok sir…agar koye kaam ho toh phone kar dena sir…mein ajaunga

ACP: aacha thik hai…rakhta Hun…..Call ends and Daya looks at abhijeet's gloomy face and sighs

Daya: Kitni taklif mein hai mera Abhi….Par Tarika ne Aisa kyu kiya?...muje kaise bhi kar ke pata karna hi hoga…..muje pata hai Tarika Abhi se bohot pyaar karti hai

Daya shifts Abhijeets head on the pillow n moves out to make food for both as Abhijeet had not eaten anything since the incident and so had Daya…

 **Half an hour later** … **Abhijeet's Room….** Abhijeet wakes up and looks at the scattered room…

Abhijeet: Mein bed par kaise?...Mein toh Zameen pe

 **Daya enters with food tray**

Daya: Mene letaya tumhe bed pe

Abhijeet (not making eye contact): D….Daya….wo….wo….woh

Daya: Ab yeh wo…..yeh wo…..karna bandh karo aur chup chap khana khao…..

Abhijeet smiles thinking Daya is not angry

Daya: daant andar karo…..yeh mat soch na ki mein gussa nahi Hun….saying this he puts the tray on bed and forwards a spoon to Abhijeet….bed sheet ki design ko baad mein nihar na Pehle khana kha lo….

Abhijeet: man nahi Hai yar….

Daya: muje kuch nahi sun na…chup Chap khao…..Abhijeet silently eats…..after getting freed from lunch Daya gives Abhijeet a pain killer as he had hurt his hand…and cleans up the room…..after freeing from all Daya sits beside Abhijeet

Abhijeet (teary eyes): Kyu? Mere saath hi kyu hota hai Aisa Daya?...Pehle….Pehle…..yaadash chali gayi Jiski waja se m…..m…..maa…..chali gayi…aur ab…..ab Tarika

Daya (takes Abhijeet in a hug): kyu khud ko Taklif de rahe ho yar…aur Aisa bhi ho sakta hai ki Tarika ki koye majboori rahi ho….

Abhijeet: nahi Daya…uss ki aankhon mein sab Dikh gaya who sach bol rahi thi….

Daya: lekin Abhijeet agar ek baar hum…(Abhijeet cuts him in betwee)

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya muje kuch nahi pata karna…aur tumhe meri kasam hai agar iss bare mein Tar…..I mean se kuch pucha toh….saying this he walks out…

Daya: Arey Abhijeet meri baat toh but it too late Abhijeet already left…

 **Daya's Bedroom**

Abhijeet enters and locks the door and takes out a picture of Tarika kept in his wallet

Abhijeet (crying): kyu…..kyu kiya tumne Aisa Tarika…..tumhe pata hai na mein times kitna phase kara Hun….. aaj bhi woh din yaad hai jab tumne dosti ka haath badaya tha

 **Flashback** … **(Juhu Beach)**

Abhijeet was silently sitting on a rock as he was missing Daya who was at a conference in Delhi…Someone sees him sitting there and walks towards him

Person: Hi Abhijeet sir…..Abhijeet turns

Abhijeet: Hi…..aao Betho…..waise tum yahan Kya kar rahi ho?...

Person: kuch nahi sir bas aise hi aayi thi…..aur aap?

Abhijeet: Mein bhi bas aise hi aaya tha….

Person(smiles): jhooth…..aap Daya ko miss kar rahe hai issilye aaye hai na?

Abhijeet: tumhe kaise pata Chala Tarika?

Tarika: sirf muje hi nahi Bureau mein sab ko pata hai…..aap dono ki dosti hai hi aisi…..jab se aayi Hun aap dono ke dosti ke bare mein bohot suna hai….

Abhijeet(smiles): Han mein bohot nasib waja Hun jo Daya jaisa dost mila…..par jab who nahi hota toh bilkul aacha nahi Lagta…

Tarika(hesitant): umm….sir….woh….woh….

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai Tarika?...jo kuch bhi kehna hai bina dare kaho…

Tarika: Kya aap….Kya aap mere dost banenge?

Abhijeet(smiles): Han kyu nahi…..Tarika extends her hand: so friends

Abhijeet(shanking hand): friend….aur Han aaj se tum muje sir nahi bulaogi

Tarika: lekin sir aap mere senior hai

Abhijeet: toh fir hum dost kaise ho sakte hai?

Tarika: aa…aacha thik hai….aaj se mein aap ko Abhijeet bulaungi…..ok?

Abhijeet: Ok

They spend some time getting to know each other and go home with a smile

 **Flashback over**

Uff…finally over….oops sorry guys but Tarika ne Aisa kyu kiya woh iss chap mein toh pata nahi chalega…next chappy kal tak type ho jayega n update bhi….n iss baar kal Meaning ka ek saal baad nahi ㈳4㈳4 but Pehle yeh chap padh ke aapne precious reviews dijye…..phir next chappy…agar koye mistake ho ya next chap ke liye idea the feel free to pm ya review….thank u all


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! As said m back with the next chap...Yeh kya sirf 8 reviews...m disappointed but let's move on...Thank you all for you reviews!**

 **Misti-thank you**

 **Duo's Girl Mahi- thank you and ab toh shayad suspense der se hi khuloungi...hehe**

 **Pari Di- Thank you so very much m happy u liked it**

 **Aditi- Thank u**

 **KamiKaze Black- Thank u...don't worry I will complete it**

 **\- thank u and sorry kyunki concept hi kuch aisa hai ki Abhirika ko alag karna padega but I will try**

 **San- m sorry but I can't write a bold Abhirika or any other couple**

 **R.K.- thank u and I will try to keep Abhirika together...can't promise**

 **Ok enough of my bak bak let's get started...I will try to make this a long chappy**

 **Tarika's Side**

 **Tarika is sitting in her room...hugging someone's picture and crying...**

 **Tarika(spreading hand over picture):** m sorry Abhi...m really very sorry...but mein majboor hun...Agar mein tumse who sab na kehti toh...toh...mein..m...miss...mission pe kaise jaati...aur yeh zaroori bhi tha...kyunki mujhe khud nahi pata agar mein iss mission se wapas zinda aaungi ya meri lash aayegi... m sorry Abhi n I really love u very much...(kisses his picture)...suddenly her phone rings...ji Sir

ACP:Tarika tum tayar ho na?

Tarika(sobbing):ha...han...han sir

:Tarika baache...agar tum aisa karogi toh Abhijeet ko sab pata chal jayega...aur agar aisa hua toh who tumhe itne khatarnak mission par nahi Jane dega...

Tarika: han sir jaanti hun...par kya karu sir...mein Abhijeet ko taklif mein nahi dekh sakti...

ACP: han Tarika hum jante hai...aur agar tum nahi jana chahti toh mein HQ se baat kar ke kisi aur ko bhej dunga

Tarika: nahi sir...mein jaungi...yeh meri duty hai aur mene aap sab se hi sikha hai ki duty comes first...

ACP: thik hai...toh parso subah 5 baje ready rehna...Inspector Avinash jo tumhare saath iss mission pe ja rahe hai who tumhe pick kar lenge...ok?...aur han kal lab mat jana

Tarika: Ok sir

ACP & Dr. Salunkhe: Good Luck...jaldi wapas ana...

Tarika: Thank u sir...call ends...Tarika starts packing for the mission...

 **Duo's House**

Daya goes to his bedroom where Abhijeet is but stops

Daya: nahi abhi kuch der akela rehne deta Hun…n moves down to the living room…..

Aisi Kya baat ho sakti hai jo Tarika ne keh diya ki woh Abhijeet se pyaar nahi karti…..phone kar ke puch leta hun...picks up the phone but puts it back down...Abhi ne toh mujhe khud ki kasam de rakhi hai...kya karu...kaise pata lagaun...han yeh thikk rahega...

picks up his phone again and dials Raghu his khas kahbri's number...

Raghu: namaskar Daya sahab...aaj apun ko kaise yaad kiya?

Daya: dekh Raghu mene teri bakwas sune ke liye phone nahi kiya...kuch kaam hai karna hai toh bol varna kalti Mar

Ragu: kya sahab...bhadak te Kay ko ho...bolo kya kaam hai apun aap ka har ek kaam karega...

Daya: tujhe yah pata karna hai ki pichle kuch di se Dr. Tarika kis se mili aur kaha gayi...aur han yeh bhi pata kar ki agle kuch dino ke liye who kahin ja rahi hai ya nahi...tu aaj se hi uspe nazar rakhni shuru kar de...

Raghu: thik hai sahab...apun aap ko saari information lake deta hai...sirf ek ghanta do...

Daya: thik hai aur mujhe har ek ghante update chahiye...warna paise nahi milenge

Ragu: arey sahab Kaye ko tension lete ho...aap bas aaram karo...aap ka kaam ho jayega...

Daya: thik hai aur ha usse shak nahi hona chahiye...at the same time Abhijeet enters

Abhijeet: kisse shak nahi hona chahiye Daya?

Daya: wo...woh...Raghu ko kuch information mili hai kisi drug deal ke baare mein toh mene bas usse kaha ki uss Aadmi ka picha karo par shak nahi hona chahiye...

Abhijeet: han yeh toh hai...tu coffee piyega?

Daya: han...hello Raghu...iss baare mein kisi ko bhi pata nahi chalna chahiye...samje...

Ragu: ji sahab samaj gaya...rakhta hun...call ends

Daya (pov): yeh abhi ko kya ho gaya hai...itna normal kasie behave kar raha hai...shayad hum sab ko dikhane ke liye aisa kar raha hoga.

Abhijeet comes with two cups of coffee and sees Daya lost...calls his name but no response

Abhijeet (keeping hand on Daya's shoulder): Daya

Daya: han..han Boss kya hua?...

Abhijeet: yeh hi toh mein puch raha hun...kahan khoye hue ho...

Daya: kahi nahi...cold coffee pilane ka irada hai kya?...

Abhijeet: oh sorry...tumhe aise dekh ke pareshan ho gaya...

Daya: koye baat nahi betho...Abhijeet?

Abhijeet:hmm?...

Daya: tum...tum thik ho na?

Abhijeet: han mujhe kya hua hai...

Daya(suspicious look): oh really?...

Abhijeet(hiding his eyes):han..

Daya: Abhijeet...mein tumhari rag rag se vakif hun...aur mere samne natak karne ki zaroorat nahi hai aur ya kuch chupane ki...

Abhijeet(breaks down): aisa lag raha hai ki yeh sab ek sapna hai aur abhi nind khulegi aur sab pehle jaisa hojayega...Daya takes him in a hug...

Daya: don't worry abhi sab thik ho jayega...suddenly his Daya's phone rings...ek min abhi mein aaya...

Abhijeet: hmm

Daya moves away from there and answers the call

Daya: han Raghu kya pata chala?

Raghu: sahab pichle kuch dino se Dr. Tarkia ACP sahab aur Dr. Sahab ke saath akhin baar dekhi gayi hai...aur han sahab unke saath mein woh DCP bhi tha...

Daya: aur...aur.. Kuch pata chala?...

Raghu: han sahab who parso kisi Inspector Avinash ek saath Bangalore jane wali hai subha 6 baje ki flight se..

Daya: Bangalore? Kyu ja rahe hai yeh pata chala?...aur han iss Inspector Avinash ke baare mein bhi pata karo...

Raghu: nahi sahab yeh toh nahi pata chala...sahab Inspector Avinash Delhi mein Senior Inspector hai aur suna hai bohot imandar hai...agar kisi ko rishwat lete ya dete dekha to usski toh khair nahi samjo...

Daya: hmm...thik hai...abhi Tarika kahan hai?...

Raghu: pichle 2 ghanto se unke ghar ke bahar khada hun abhi tak bahar nahi aayi...

Daya: acha thik hai...tum nazar rakho...agar kuch bhi ho turant muje phone kar na...

Raghu: ji sahab...call ends & Daya goes back to the living room

Abhijeet: aisi kya baatein kar rahe the ki itna time lag gaya...coffee bhi thandi ho gayi...

Daya: kuch nahi boss who Raghu ka phone tha

Abhijeet: kuch pata chala?

Daya: nahi...bohot shatir hai yeh Aadmi...acha yeh sab chodo coffee pite hai..

Abhijeet: kuch der pehle mujhe hi keh rahe the ki cold coffee pila ne irada hai aur ab khud ko dekho...lao mein dusri coffee le ata hun...

Daya: koi baat nahi...tum yahan betho...ab batao...aise kyu behave kar rahe ho jaise kuch hua hi nahi...

Abhijeet: Jane walon ko Jane dena chahiye...Zindagi Kabhi Rukti Nahi Hai...chalti hi jati hai...aur agar zindagi mein aage badna hai toh zindagi ke saath kadam se kadam mila k calna padta hai...n leaves

Daya(pov): tum tension mat lo Abhi...mein tumhare pyaar ko kuch nahi hone dunga...he too left to prepare Dinner

 **Abhijeet's Side**

Abhijeet enters his room and starts breaks down...

Abhijeet: m sorry Daya mene tumse jhoot bola tha...mein thik nahi hun...mujhe meri Tarikaji wapas chahiye...kyu kiya aapne aisa Tarikaji...kyu...

 **Tarika's Side**

Tarika is still in her bedroom crying...m sorry Abhi...m sorry...mujhe bhi tumhare saath rehna hai par yeh mission bi toh important hai na...kash mein tumhe ek baar gale laga sakti...aur sirf ek baar tumhare muh se Ta...Tarikaji sunna chahti hun...suddenly she hears Abhijeet's voice

Abhijeet: Tarikaji...n opens his arms...Tarika gets super happy and runs towards him...but he vanishes...as it was only a dream with open eyes...she opens her cupboard and gets out an album...first picture is our cute Abhirika enjoying the Matheran beauty with fresh Strawberries...

 **Flashback**

After the case was solved the team decided to go enjoy the beauty of Matheran...Abhijeet goes to Tarika

Abhijeet: Tarikaji...kya aap mere saath wahan pahadiyon pe chalenge?

Tarika: han kyu nahi Abhijeet

Abhijeet(smiles): chale?

Tarika: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: han han kya hua?

Tarika: who dekho fresh strawberries...chalo na kahte hai mere favorite hai...

Abhijeet: oh…..tumne toh Dara hi diya tha….chalo

Tarika: sorry….chalo….jaldi

They get some fresh Strawberries and go enjoye the view on top of the hill

Tarika: wow!...kitna khoobsurat hai na yeh Abhijeet

Abhijeet(looking at her): Han aap bohot khoobsurat ho

Tarika (with crimson red cheeks): mein view ki baat kar rahi Hun…

Abhijeet: who bhi acha hai but aap se zyada nahi

Tarika(blushing): Kya tum bhi

Abhijeet: hum bhi Kya Tarikaji?

Tarika: kuch nahi….lo Strawberries khao…..n they both enjoy the view with sweet n sour Strawberries

 **Finally ho Gaya….sorry agar update zyada long na ho toh….I tried…..hope I will get more reviews on this one and hope you all will like it as well…..please R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys mein aa gayi wapas sab ka dimag Khane...Thank you guys...believe nahi ho raha ki aap sab ko story itni pasand arahi hai...yeh chap last chap se long karne ki try karungi...agar long enough nahi hua toh...toh... u can punish me...I know thori si pagal hun...but jo hai yahi hai...hehe...**

 **CherryBerry- thank u for the awesome review...hehe abhi aur suspense badega...keeping reading to know...aap ke saare questions coming chaps mein answer ho jayenge...I know Abhijeet ko Daya se toh share karna chaye...**

 **Pari Di- thank u...m super duper happy ki aap ko story pasand arahi ahi...dekhte hai Daya ko Tarika ke baare mein pata chalta hai ki nahi...**

 **ansha, Guest, R.K., Guest, Ansh, Cute Diksa-thank u all**

 **\- True..Abhi Tarika ko kuch nahi hone de sakta...keep reading pata chal jayega ki aBHIRIKA saath honge ya alag...**

 **San & Guest- than will try to make it a long chappy**

 **HIDEnSEEK06- thank u...yes Tarika is doing all this for duty...I know n Abhi ko dekh kar Daya is sad :(**

 **Drizzle1640- thank u...n u better not miss it this time or else don't talk to me**

 **I know...I know bohot bolti hun...abh nahi bolungi but I need u guys to vote...aap mein se kon chahta hai ki Abhirika saath rahe?...after looking at the results I will decide...tell me ur answers in reviews...**

So last chap mein aap sab ko pata chal gayi ki Tarika aisa kyu kar rahi hai...ab iss chap mein...aap padhoge toh pata chal jayega...

 **DUO'S Home**

The house is in complete silence...Abhijeet is in his room and Daya is setting the table for dinner...

Daya: Abhijeet...no response...yeh abhi jawab kyu nahi de raha kahin use kuch...nahi yeh mein kya sch raha hun...Jake dekhta hun...knocking on the door...Abhi tum thik ho na?

Abhijeet opens his eyes with Daya's voice...he keeps back the picture, wipes his tears and opens the door...han Daya kya hua...

Daya: kya hua...tum darwaza kyu nahi khol rahe the...dara hi diya tha yar...

Abhijeet: sorry who ankh lag gayi thi

Daya: koi baat nahi...acha tum fresh ho jao aur dinner ke liye ajao...

Abhijeet: nahi yar tum kha lo mujhe bhook nahi hai...

Daya (going down the stairs): mujhe kuch nahi sun na...chup chap ajao warna mere pass aur bhi tarike hai...

After a few minutes Abhijeets comes down and Daya feeds him forcefully...after freeing from all chores...Daya starts to go to Abhijeet's room but his phone rings

 **On Phone**

Daya: Han Raghu bolo...

Raghu: sahab apun ko ek bahut hi impartant baat pata chali hai...

Daya: kya...kya pata chala...

Raghu: sahab yeh Inspector Avinash parso kisi bohot hi khatarnakh mission pe ja raha hai aur uss ke saath Tarika madam bhi ja rahi hai...

Daya(shocked): kya...aur iss mission ke baare mein kuch pata chala...

Raghu: han sahab iss mission se zinda wapas aane ka chanace bohot kam hai...shayad hi koye bach ke aaye...

Daya: oh no...issi liye Tarika aisa behave kar rahi thi...thik hai tum Tarika pe nazar rakho aur Avinash ke pich aapne admi laga do...thank u Ragu tu ne bohot bada kaam kiya hai mere liye...

Raghu: kya sahab kaye ko apun ko sharminda kar rahe ho...apun ko toh aap ki madad kar ke khushi huyi...

Daya: hmm...mein abhi Tarika ke ghar raha hun...toh tumhare paise bhi le aaunga...call ends...Daya grabs the car keys and speeds to Tarika's house...

 **Tarika's House**

Raghu: salam sahab...

Daya: yeh lo tumhare paise...aur yahan se hilna mat...24 ghante nazar rakho dono pe...

Raghu: ji sahab...

Daya: thik hai abhi tum jao...

Daya goes to Tarika's House...Tarika opens the door

Tarika: arey Daya tum...yahan kaise kuch kaam tha...

Daya; andar nahi bulaogi...

Tarika: oh sorry...aao na...kya loge chai ya coffee...

Daya: kuch nahi chaye tum yahan betho mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...

Tarika: han thik hai baat kar Lena lekin pehle mein tumhare liye coffee bana ke lati hun...Daya also goes to the kitchen...

Daya: Tarika...

Tarika: arey Daya tum yahan kyu aaye mein...

Daya(interupts): kyu jhoot bola tumne...

Tarika: jhooth...mein...mene konsa joot bola...

Daya: abhi bhi jhoot bol rahi ho...mujhe sab pata chal gaya hai...ab sach sach baatogi ya who bhi mein khud pata kar lun...

Tarika(tears rolling): han jhoot bola mene lekin mein kya karti...agar sach bata deti toh kya Abhijeet mujhe iss mission pe Jane deta...kya tum Jane dete...nahi na...issilye mene socha...kyu na kuch aisa karun jisse...tum dono busy raho...aur issily mene Abhijeet se yeh kaha ki mein usse pyaar nahi karti...

Daya: han nahi Jane dete...lekin iska yeh matlab nahi ki tum humse yeh sab chupaon...at least mujhe toh bataya hota...ya phir sirf naam ka hi dost hun...

Tarika: Daya yeh kya bakwas kar rahe ho...tum jante ho na ki agar Abhijeet ke baad agar koye hai jisse mein apni saari baatein share kar sakti hun toh woh tum ho...

Daya: toh phir yeh baat kyu nahi batayi...

Tarika: who issilye kyunki muje ACP Sir ne mana kiya tha...

Daya: ACP?...ACP sir ko bhi pata tha yeh sab

Tarika: han aur Salunkhe sir ko bhi pata tha...mein tumhe bata ne wali thi par ACP sir ne kaha ki agar tumhe bata diya toh tum tension mein ajao ge aur Abhijeet tumhara chehra padh ke bata sakta hai ki kya hua hai...

Daya: Han yeh toh Hai…..don't worry Tarika tumne kuch nahi ho ga aur na hi tunhare pyaar ko….

Tarika: pata nahi Daya…..lekin muje pura bharosa hai ki agar mujhe kuch ho bhi jata hai toh tum Abhi ko aur Baki sab ko bohot ache se sambhal loge

Daya: Han jab tak tum wapas nahi ajati tab tak sambhal lunga lekin wapas aake tum hi sambhal na sab ho…khas kar ke tumhare Abhi ko….

Tarika: Kya Daya kuch bhi…..aur hum dono mein se kisi ko nahi pata ki kal Kya hoga

Daya: jo hoga woh sab acha hi hoga….aur agar tum wapas nahi aayi toh mein bhi aapna private jet leke ajaunga tumhare pass

Tarika (teary eyes): Daya bakwas bandh karo….bas yeh pray karo ki hum mein se kisi ko kuch na ho….

Daya(taking her in a hug): acha mein bakwas kar raha Hun aur tum bohot samajdari ki baatein kar rahi ho…..Han?...

Tarika: sorry….

Daya: Kya kaha….sorry…ab toh punishment milegi…..aur Dekho tumhari waja se coffee bhi nahi mili muje

Tarika (separating from hug): oh no meri coffee…..sab tumhari waja se hua hai…..

Daya: acha ji…..ek toh dost ko sorry bolti ho aur upar se blame bhi Karti ho….kaisi jalim dost hai…...mujhe nahi karni tumse koye baat…Starts to leave….

Tarika (running behind him): Daya…..Daya….aacha nahi bolti sorry…please aise mat jao….please…

Daya: mm…..thik hai…..lekin punishment milegi…manzoor hai toh bolo warna mein chala…

Tarika: thik hai….manzoor hai…..kya punishment hai

Daya: tumhari punishment yeh hai ki tumhe muje Pehle ek bandiya si coffee pila do n saath saath hamari dosti kaise huyi thi yeh bhi batao….agar story mein ek bhi cheez galat huyi toh tumhe Bureau mein sab ko yeh bol na padega ki tum mujse pyaar Karti ho

Tarika: kyaaaa…no way mein Aisa kuch nahi karungi….

Daya: Thik Hai fir mein chala…aur mein khud hi sab ko bata dunga

Tarika: nahi…..nahi please….thik hai mein karungi…

Daya(side hugging her): I love u yar…..ab jaldi se coffee le aao…

Tarika(pushing him off): I hate u…

 **Few minutes later**

Daya is sitting in the living room flipping through magazines….Tarika comes with coffee…:

Tarika: Daya….coffee…..:

Daya: thank…..I mean ok…arey kahan ja rahi ho betho na…

Tarika: ek min abhi aayi…comes back with an album….:

Daya: album?...

Tarika (grabbing her coffee): han iss mein hum dono ke saare pictures hai…..Pehle din se aaj tak ke….

Daya: acha….toh dikhao…..

Tarika: yeh Dekho yeh hai hamara pehla picture…issi din hamari dosti huyi thi…

Daya(laughing): Han who din kaise bhul sakta Hun….tumhari shakal Dekh ne layak thi….haha

Tarika: haha….:Han yar aaj uss incident pe hasi arahi hai Lekin uss din…..bohot gussa aya tha mujhe…ghar jake soch rahi thi ki agar tum phir se dikhe toh tumhara murder kar dungi…..

Daya:Kya….mene tumhe sahi naam diya tha….lal tomato…..hahaha…..aaj bhi woh din yad hai

 **Flashback**

Daya had came shopping for ACP Sir as it was his birthday….on the other side a beautiful fair n tall girl with Curley hair walks in…..as soon as she walks in she see a huge crowd…..

Girl: yahan itni bhid kyu hai…Lagta Hai koye celebrity aya hai…kahin Hritik Roshan toh nahi aaya…OMG!...n she runs toward the crowd…

Here Daya is surrounded by a lot of girls trying to get his autograph and selfies with him…the girl some how gets to the front and gets disappointed…because it was not Hritik but our very own handsome hunk Daya…..as the girl begins to leave…Daya holds her hand….

Daya (pulling the girl): kahan reh gayi thi jan…kab se tumhe dhundh raha Hun…..everyone gets shocked with this statement…n in no time all the people leave…

Girl: what the hell…..chodo mera haath…aur Kya badtamezi hai han…

Daya: M sorry Lekin woh…

Girl;: Kya who Han…..bohot dekhe hai tumhare jaise…ladki Dekhi nahi ki aapni hero giri dikhane Lagte ho….aur ek baat kaan khol ke sun lo….mein tumahri koye girlfriend nahi Hun…..samje,...an sorry bolo

Daya(pov): hai Bhagwan yeh ladki kitna bolti hai….muje kuch bol ne bhi degi ya nahi…..

Girl: hello Mr. Aise ghur Kya rahe ho…sorry bolo…:….

Daya: mein kyu sorry bolu…..ek toh kuch bol ne nahi de rahi upar se sorry bolu…huh…

Girl: kitni badtameez ho…..tum jaise ladke toh…

Daya(interrupts): oh Mrs. Lal tomato….:kitna bolti ho yar…:….2 min chup nahi reh sakti Kya…..

Girl: how mean…aur Han mera naam Tarika hai….ab toh sorry bolna hi padega…..:.:

Daya: mein koye sorry worry nahi bol raha….Huh….pagal ladki…..n walks away…..:.

Tarika: kitna rude hai yeh…..uff….Saara mood kharab kar diya…oh no bohot late ho Gaya hai jaldi se gift kharid Leti Hun…:.

 **ACP Sir's House**

The house was nicely decorated and there were many handsome cops…suddenly Tarika enter in a beautiful red and black saree…..all the guest present can't take their eyes off of her…she walks towards ACP sir and wishes him….

ACP: Good Evening everyone…thank u ki aaj aap sab aaye…..aaj mein aap sab se milvana chah at hun hamari Forensic lab assistant …..everyone comes to welcome her…

ACP: Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet: ji sir…..

ACP: yeh Daya kahan hai…

Abhijeet: pata nahi sir…..abhi toh yahin tha…..

ACP: thik hai jab ajaye toh Tarika se milva dena…

Abhijeet: ok sir…...

After sometime Daya comes to the boys group…..

Daya: Kya baatein ho rahi hai

Sachin: kaha the sir aap…ACP sir aap ko dhundh rahe the

Daya: kyu

Freddy: who Forensic lab assistant se milvane ke liye…..

Daya: acha…koye baat nahi baad mein mil lunga…abhi mein drink leke ata Hun…he goes to the bar counter…ek cold drink Dena please (arey bar counter hai toh hamare Daya sir alcohol thori piyenge)…

he turns to go but bumps into someone and spills the drink luckily on the floor..:...

Daya: m so sorry….woh mene dekha nahi…

Person: it's ok…..mein bhi Dekh ke nahi chal rahi thi…they both look up…..

Both: tum!...Han mein….tum yahan Kya kar rahe/rahi ho…isse tumhe Kya meri marzi mein kahin bhi ja sakta/sakti Hun…..arghhh…

Tarika: muje toh mall mein hi pata chal Gaya tha ki tum ek number ke chedu ho…..

Daya: oh hello…..lal tomato….mein bohot shareef Insan Hun…

Tarika: haha..:.:shareef aur tum….ek number ke gadhe ho

Daya: arghh…yahan kyu aayi ho….. aur for your kind information…mall mein mene woh sab issilye kaha tha Kyu ki woh ladkiyan mere piche padi thi…toh mene bina dekhe tumahara haath pakad liya aur tumhe apni girlfriend bana diya…..

Tarika: oh….m…m sorry….aur ACP sir ne bulaya hai mujhe…..

Daya: it's ok…m Sr. Insp. Daya…..:

Tarika: m forensic lab assistant

Daya: welcome to CID Mumbai…:.:.

Tarika: thank u sir:….

Daya: sir?...

Tarika: Han aap mere senior hai na….

Daya: Han Lekin aaj se hum frnds ok?

Tarika: ok….

Daya: so ab se tum muje Daya bulaogi…

Tarika: lekin…..

Daya: koye Lekin vekin nahi…:…..mene keh diya toh ke diya..:…:..

Tarika: yes boss…

 **Flashback Over**

Tarika: haha…uss din sach mein Aisa laga tha ki muje ek best frnd mil Gaya iss anjan sheher mein…

Daya: Han… toh mere pass puri CID team thi but tum special ho…(side hugging her) my best frnd…9 baj Gaye…muje Jana chaye.:….

Tarika: Daya….

Daya: Han…

Tarika: thank u….ab mein bina kisi tension ke mission pe ja sakti Hun…

Daya: phir se thank u bola toh acha nahi hoga….(side hugging her) All the best for the mission

Tarika(hugging him back): thanks Daya…..agar tum na hote toh pata nahi Kya Karti mein..::.

Daya: phir se thanks…..

Tarika: iss baar except kar lo…

Daya: ok bye….

Tarika: bye….

Daya(pov): chalo ek kaam ke liye aaya tha 2 kaam ho Gaye…..Sab pata bhi kar liya aur Tarika ka mood bhi thik kar diya ab…..bas abhi ka mood thik karna hai aur…..mein Tarika ko iss mission to

Nahi Jane de sakta….kuch toh karna padega…

 **Finally!...toh Kya Lagta hai aap ko Kya karega Daya?...Kya woh rok payega Tarika ko?...Hope U all like the frndship of Daya and Tarika…do vote n review**


End file.
